Guardians of the galaxy: A new guardian!
by shadowhunter-tiger-guardian
Summary: Inara Manasa has never had an ordinary life. Abandoned by her biological parents and raised by Tigers in the wild, She definitely hasn't had it easy. But that has never brought her down, and when her and her sister Omega the tiger try to steal the guardians of the galaxy's spaceship things might change for the better. This is theAtiger123's story as I am her so it's on wattpad too.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians of the galaxy: A new guardian!- Chapter 1**

_***Inara's POV***_

As I walked across the streets of xandar with Omega by my side the only thing I could think of was home.

Big Green trees covered in vines the mossy forest floor and Omega tackling me down and play-fighting. She was still a cub in this memory she was in most of them, all the memories of her as a full-grown tiger are bitter, as Omega's mother and mine, even thogh its not biological, got killed by hunters, I only just got Omega out in time.

I was dumped into the forest by my biological parents because I'm a mutant. With the power to talk to and control all animals (although I would never control Omega or our mother) I might have been a bit too much to handle. But Omega's mother, Sani, brought me with her and looked after me as she could see I didn't use my powers in spitefulness but just to communicate and look after animals, Well that was untill they killed her . Many people would love a tiger pelt for their wall but I've looked after Omega with my life.

As I was saying me and Omega were walking down the streets of xandar, looking for a suitable spaceship to steal. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that but me and Omega are highway thieves if you like, who steal on the road to keep themselves going. But back to what was happening, we had just spotted the perfect ship to steal, it was even left unlocked, so as we walked in the ship I heard Omega growl "Be careful" and I turned and gave her a nod Alright, you too.

We searched the ship first finding plenty of supplies and weaponry. I called out to Omega "There's no one here just weopons and supplies!" I heard a low growl in return "Same here! but wait I hear someone coming in! Hide!" I close my eyes then quickly fit myself into one of the small trunks of weapons. I picked up two guns and pressed my ear to the wall trying to hear what was going on.

"I am Groot!" I hear being said in a deep powerful voice and then a smaller more high pitched voice says "Groot I'm pretty sure there's no one here" Dammit I think They know we're here. Another voice, a female one tones in "Wait Rocket, I can sense it too. Search the ship!" I hear more muffled voices but I'm just hoping that they don't find me and Omega.

As if I got anything I wanted for once as I hear a male voice say "Why the hell is there a Tiger here?" and this voice is close I hear Omega growl some foul words at the what I assume is a man as I stand up pushing open the weapons box two guns in my hand aimed and ready to fire.

"Omega!" I call and she looks up at me and so do the others. I'm utterly shocked standing before me is:

¤A talking racoon

¤A talking tree person

¤A green skinned woman with long black hair

¤A green skinned man with loads of red marks on his skin

¤And what suprised me the most a man. Just a normal man with short brown hair wearing a red coat. He was a human too.

"Get away from the tiger or I will shoot!" I shout as they continue to stare at me I look to omega and form a growl in my throat saying "Come here now!" She bows her head submissively and pushes her way out of the still gawking people.

I'm too busy watching Omega that I don't notice the giant roots coming at me grabbing my hands and feets. "I am Groot!" I hear him say as the guns drop out of my hands the woman walks towards me a sword in her hands as I let out a growl "Get her Omega!" She continues to walk forward as I hear the man shout "Watch out Gamora!" but its too late she's already down Omega on top of her baring her teeth. I look around the room and my eyes land on the racoon. "Racoon get this tree off of me!" I shout and he walks forward and shoots the branches of my hands and feet. "Rocket!" I hear the man shout but I'm too busy. I kick the green skinned man in the face knocking him out and then grab the man putting the gun to his head.

"Let me and Omega go and the man lives" I say to the woman, tree who I assume is Groot and The raccoon who is called Rocket. He's looking around strangely like he doesn't know how he got there I smile at them showing all my teeth.

"No" I hear the man say "Because we are the Guardians of the galaxy!" and suddenly I feel a prick in my arm as I fall passing out into the man's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

*Peter's/ Star-lord's POV*

As I stared down at the girl in my arms I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful, Her long black hair framed her small pale face and was like a flag of smoke around her shoulders. She had two dark smudges on her face one under each eye which were a startling violet colour. Her eyelashes were impossibly long and brushed her cheeks as she lay unconscious on my lap, Her lips were a pale pink and very full she was a perfect example of beauty.

I look down at the tiger who the girl had called Omega and layed her next to the animal. Gamora had used a tranquiliser dart to stop it from running at me as soon as I had knocked out the girl.

I looked up now with a sigh as I glare at Rocket. "Why did you let her go?" I shout at him and he replies quietly "I dunno it was like she had control over me" I stare at Rocket and sigh and then I hear a small voice from the corner

"Don't blame your raccoon. I did control him. That's what I do, I'm a mutant who can talk to and control animals" I look over at the girl who has the tigers head in her lap and is stroking its ears lovingly.

"Don't even think about escaping, mutant" I hear Gamora say from behind me. I see the girls eyes cut up to where I assume Gamora is standing, with a glare.

"I wasn't going to, she-hulk" she says back and I muffle my laughter and ask gently "What's your name?" She looks at me and I see her contemplating what she should reply before she says "Inara and this is my sister Omega" I hear Gamora laugh from behind me and quickly before my eyes could follow she was up a knife in her hand pressed against Gamora's throat.

"What's so funny?" I hear her growl "She may not be biologically my sister but she is my sister in all the ways that count" I look all around for help and see that Rocket is in groots arms hiding from Inara and Drax is still unconscious on the floor.

"Ok, ok everyone calm down. Inara, why don't you put that knife down and Gamora why don't you say sorry" I see Inara's eyes dart to me before looking back at Gamora "Sorry" I hear her grumble under her breath before Inara drops the knife and returns to next to Omega. I'm faintly aware of Gamora leaving and taking Groot and Rocket with her but my attention is focused on Inara's eyes cutting deep into me.

"You know what Inara? You have a knack for fighting. How about joining on our team?" I see her look up her violet eyes staring into mine before saying "Alright, On three conditions. Number one, Omega joins aswell, number two that b**** Gamora better back of me and Omega and number three.." A smile crawled onto her lips and she got up and sat next to me

"Number three?" I ask and she leans in her lips only millimetres from mine "Number three is that..." her eyes drift to my lips and she licks hers. She leans even more in putting her lips near my ear "Food!" she shouts and sits back I rub my ear and look up at her yearningly "Food?" I ask dubiously.

"Yep. Me and Mei mei get really hungry" she says with a smile obviously feeling like she got the better of me, but two can play at that game so I lean in my lips nearly brushing hers as I say "You can have as much food as you want" and I look up into Inara's eyes who were staring bewilderingly at mine as I lean forward and press my lips to hers quickly before she can react. I get up and head to the cockpit leaving the beautiful girl behind.

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thanks for reading vote and comment below pls! So is there gonna be some romance in the group aswell as some friction! Anyways thats all from me! PEACE - THEATIGER123 XX


	3. Chapter 3

*Inara's POV*

I watch as he walks away going to the cockpit.

Someone likes you!

I hear Omega growl to me. "Shut up! He doesn't like me, we were teasing each other" I say back as Omega walks over to me, putting her head in my lap and nuzzling my arms signaling that she would like a stroke. I sink my hands into her soft and silky fur, still lost in thought about what happened.

He totally likes you!

I hear being growled back. I just whack her ear and continue thinking. What if he does like me? Why did he have to kiss me? Urrgh I always have to ruin everything!

Suddenly I see a movement at the door and look up, standing there was Rocket the Racoon. He looks unnerved by me, even a little scared. I put my hands out and say " It's ok. I promise I won't control you again". I see his shoulders relax minutely as he started to walk over.

"Peter wanted me to show you to your room" Rocket says and I nod letting him lead the way. We come to a stop in front of a door and as Rocket opens it I feel a wave of relief wash over me. At least I don't have to share with Gamora. The room is quite small with one bed a small wardrobe and a matt on the floor which I assume is Omega's. I turn around to thank Rocket to find he's already gone.

I sit down on the bed and pat the space next to me for Omega to sit down on and lean my head on her soft furry shoulder. I stay like that for a while before Omega lays down and I lay next to her, letting the steady beat of her heart lull me to sleep.

I wake up a little while later Omega still under me. I quietly get up and look for a glass of water. I hear the gentle sounds of music drifting through one of the doors down the hall as I'm walking. I walk around the ship until I locate the source of the music. I gently knock on the door. I'm waiting a while before I decide to go back to my room. Just as I'm about to turn away the door opens and a shirtless Star-lord greets me. I avert my eyes down to my bare feet as I feel heat rise into my cheeks. Peter then says "Sorry if the music woke you up" I look up into his brown eyes and say "Oh no. your music didn't wake me." He looks at me with a furrow in his eyebrows as he then says "Would you like to come in?" I look at him about to decline when he grabs my hand. "Ok" I say as he draws me into his room, where I can hear a young Michael Jackson singing. Peter goes and sits on his bed and beckons me over. "I'm sorry about the music again" he says and I'm about to reply when he says "Its just the only thing I have from my mother who died when I was ten" I look up at him again and say "I don't mind the music". He smiles softly at me then asks "couldn't sleep? " I shake my head then say "When Omega was almost grown but still a cub her mother was killed by hunters I only just got Omega out alive, but every night I always see her dying and me not getting Omega out in time" I look down at my feet again as I feel arms around me "I see my mother dying every night too" he whispers into my ear.

"You should get some sleep though. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day" he says as he draws back. "Here I'll walk you to your room" I nod and get up as he leads the way back to my room and just before he turns around to leave I grab his arms and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. for being here" I say and then he does what I just did "I will always be here" he says and gently kisses me before turning around and leaving me to my thoughts.

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thanks for reading vote and comment below pls! Oooooo so some romance is in the air, don't worry the next chapter will have butt-kicking in! Yeah! That's all from me! PEACE - THEATIGER123 XX


	4. Chapter 4

*Inara's POV*

I woke up at dawn and suddenly realised how dirty I was. I went out of my room in search of a shower and ended up at Peter's door. I knock on the door lightly and it was answered almost instantly. He stood there hair rumpled by sleep and pajamas creased as he looked down at me.

"Umm, I was wondering if I could take a shower? but I don't know where any are" I said and after a brief pause he took a step to the side and said

"There's a shower in the back of the room" I nodded gratefully and stepped into the room.

Peter walked in front of me and opened a door that led to a small bathroom with a cubicle shower. I quickly go and turn on the running water to feel it hot on my hands. I'd just taken my shirt off when I turned around finding Peter standing there mouth agape. I suddenly realise, with a blush, that out of the wild being naked in front of others was unacceptable. Good thing I hadn't taken my bra off yet. I suddenly grab a towel and cover myself looking at the floor.

"Umm, have a good shower" I hear Peter say before the click that indicates that the door is closed. I look up and quickly get in the shower thinking how stupid I really must be.

*Peter's/Star-lord's POV*

I stare at her back as she begins to slip her clothes off. Just as her top comes off she turns around eyes meeting with mine, she quickly looks down picking up a towel.

"Umm, have a good shower" I say quietly before leaving to get dressed.

I was just pulling my top on when I hear the click of the door behind me I turn around and see Inara standing there a towel wrapped around her body.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower" she says quietly

"No problem" I reply casually

"Oh and there's a team meeting in the central room in a bit. Soo I would get dressed quickly" I add after a brief pause.

"Ok, Thanks again" I hear her say and for the first time I hear what I thought was weird before. She has a slight accent a lilt to her words when she talks. Kind of like an English accent but more olden timey. I shook my head and lead her to the door, she quickly went out and I saw her begin to run.

I quickly put my red jacket on and made my way to the main room. Sitting down flipping through a book was Gamora she looked up and smiled at me before returning to her book. I quickly sat next to her as Drax came in looking exhausted.

"That girl was a fearsome warrior. That's true" He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"What was that about reflexes?" I chuckle and he looks down. I suddenly see Rocket and Groot coming in

"I am Groot!" Groot says

"I know and now that she promised I'm fine" Rocket replies.

We're all sitting there silently for a moment before Omega comes through in a bound and Inara running after.

"Omega! Calm down!" She says before looking up. Her violet eyes meet mine as a strand of long black hair falls into her eyes. She gets omega by the neck before sitting on the floor bringing the tiger with her. She neatened her short fir and leaf lined skirt. Omega nestled her head against her matching belly top. She stroked her head and looked around at all of us eyes landing on Drax.

"Oh I'm sorry about yesterday" she said and I'm beginning to notice this accent more now. He just stared at her then everyone else nodding his head.

"So what's the meeting about?" She asks.

"Oh we've been asked to collect an artifact and deliver it to Asgard. A place you have to go through Earth to get to. Soo we're going to Elswyr to get it." I say nonchalantly.

"Wait we're going through Earth" Inara says. I hear a growl from Omega and Inara smiled.

"Yes Omega! We're going home" She said and I realised she was right I'm going home.

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thanks for reading vote and comment below pls! If you were wondering I changed Inara's image she has long hair now. That's all from me! PEACE - THEATIGER123 XX


	5. Chapter 5

*Inara's POV*

We were currently rocketing through space toward Elswyr to get what we needed to deliver to Asgard. The only thing I could think of was home. Huge trees, grass, sloping valleys and mountain peaks. I was looking forward to going home but also I was nervous.

The last time I was there Omega's mother was killed and we were being hunted, definitely not the most pleasant of goodbyes, but you can't have everything can you.

As I was saying we were mearing Elswyr and each mile came a new wave of giddiness or nerves.

"We're about to land! Buckle up!" I heard Star-lord say from the cockpit. I quickly got up and strapped myself in. I quickly gestured Omega to me and made her sit on me holding on to her. I felt the descent before I saw it and we were quickly moving downward untill, very suddenly, the ship stopped gently resting on the ground. I quickly unbuckled myself and got up, Omega jumping off of me.

I walk over to the cockpit where everyone seems to be at as Peter opens the top of the ship letting us all out. Once out I quickly took in my surroundings. The ground was deep purple and the sky a cotton candy pink. There were odd looking plants that were yellow and red striped and alot of very tall cheetah looking people.

"Khajiits!" I heard Rocket exclaim as he looked at the cat-people. As we kept walking I kept wondering if I could control these Khajiits like I could with animals and other 'mythical' things. My mind kept racing and I almost bumped into Groot as I realised that everyone had come to a stop.

"This is where we get the package" he said looking up at a massive building made out of what looked like mushy leaves.

We made our way up the stairs to the building and as I fell into step with Gamora I couldn't help but ask

"Soo, what's the package we're collecting?" she looked at me warily, obviously not sure whether to answer before saying

"I don't know" I was a bit surprised by this and was about to respond but thought better pf it as we were nearing the doors now. We walked in and up to the desk where a Khajiit woman stood.

"May I help you?" the woman asked in a voice that sounded like a purr. I looked around as Peter steped forward saying,

"Yes we're her to collect a package on the behalf of Frigga the queen of Asgard." The Khajiit smiled showing her canines and said,

"Of course, I will just go and retrieve your package" she had put a weird emphasis on the word package which had made me begin to panic before she walked back out a person trailing behind her. He had long black hair and green piercing eyes.

"Hello Guardians, I am Loki of Asgard, I do believe my mother sent you to get me" He said in an old timey English accent that reminded me slightly of mine, he took us all in and started to grin wickedly and mischievously. I could already tell this was going to be a long, long trip.

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thanks for reading vote and comment below pls! This chapter is dedicated to Faunspark! She'll get the Khajiit refrence and some of you skyrim fans should do too. That's all from me! PEACE - THEATIGER123 XX


	6. Chapter 6

*Inara's POV*

We had just flew from Elswyr with Loki and I could already tell this was going to be a long ride.

"So... Lady Inara, last time I checked you were not a guardian of the galaxy? " I heard loki say from behind me. I turn around from where I was standing my long raven hair swishing as I do so.

"Oh you know I joined. But that's not the question. Cause last time I checked you were an intergalactic criminal" I reply casually before trailing off looking for Omega.

"Omega! Mei-mei! Where are you tiger?!" I start calling out before I hear a soft agitated growl and the sound of feet ready to pounce. Most people wouldn't be able to hear that but because of my mutant abilities I find that my normal senses are far better than your average human senses and I can hear even the softest movements even from afar. I quickly run out of the room I was in and into the main room.

Standing there was Loki who was grinning at something I couldn't see, he held a dagger in his right hand as he continued to stare at the thing I couldn't see. I step into the room to see Omega on the floor a slash at her body and suddenly put 2 and 2 together. That SOB! How dare he touch Omega! A low growl emanates from my throat asking Omega;

Are you alright? Don't worry I'll get that Son of a b...

I see Loki lazily look over to me before hearing an answering growl;

Inara. Get him good! Go for a sneak attack like mother taught.

I nod and make my way towards her growling gibberish that would keep Loki satisfied. I start stroking her fir and whispering something I knew could heal animals.

To taka to taka to taka to, heal taka heal taka heal taka heal.

It doesn't work on humans but it always seemed to work on Omega. I see my worries are gone as Omega is healed. I quickly stand up pulling two daggers from my boots and turn around to a curious and dare I say it, confused looking Loki.

"Where did you le-" his voice was cut off as I pounced pushing him to the floor my legs pinning him down, one dagger at his throat and the other at his chest, helping her hold down the green eyed man.

"Don't you dare touch Omega again! Who the hell do you think you are! If I ever.. ever catch you hurting anyone on this ship... especially Omega then lets just say your soon to be non-existent future children won't be too happy" I hissed into his ear. Getting up and grabbing Omega I left him still on the ground shocked and looking after me, without a backwards glance.

*Loki's POV*

I stare after the black haired girl with confusion still in my head. She reminded me so dearly of mother and even a little of that horrible oaf they call my "father".

Her long raven hair is so like my own and those violet eyes seemed to only be that colour because of a spell. A spell I can think of only one person knowing. Frigga. But that would make no sense at all and then there's the spell she utterted healing that tiger.

It was a weak spell I learnt from before I could remember. But none of this makes sense. And I just hate things that don't make sense. I'm going to find out what is up with that girl. The girl who's name sounded so familiar yet so distant.

Inara.

{A few days later}

*Inara's POV*

I was just walking into the cockpit when I heard Gamora say to Rocket,

"We're just entering the far side of the earth's solar system." He looked up as we passed a strange light blue planet.

"So that means we'll be there by the end of the day" I hear him reply but I'm too caught up in nervousness. I run out of the room Omega trailing behind me as I bump into groot.

"I am Groot!" I hear him say and I quickly mumble an apology and shove my way to my room where I find an angry looking star-lord and pleased Loki.

"Get out of my way idiots" I grumble shoving past them into my room Omega following me. I quickly turn around to see a still pleased looking Loki and a hurt looking star-lord.

"Sorry" I whisper before closing the door and collapsing onto my bed. Later we would be on Earth her home planet, and she's never been more afraid.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Thanks for reading vote and comment below pls! Sorry for taking so long to update! Its just school has started and now everything is hectic. Anyways just be patient I will try and update as much as possible now. Anyways thats all from me. PEACE - THEATIGER123 XX


	7. Chapter 7

*Inara's POV*

We had just landed on earth and I still had a queasy feeling in my stomach. We got out and I was immediately hit with fresh air. We get out and I realise we're in a field and that it's night. We all get out when a sleek black truck comes to a stop in front of us.

Out of the car comes a bald, black man with an eyepatch on. He holds a gun and suddenly a blinding light comes from above. I back away a step and nearly fall over Omega.

Be careful

She growls at me. I give her a look and she looks away. I smile smugly to myself and turn to the oncoming assault.

As I turn back around I notice two men flying: one in a red and gold suit and the other carrying a huge hammer. The hammer sends a zing through my body like I'm remembering something, but I'm pretty sure I've never seen it before. As I look around u see a big green monster next to the eyepath guy. He roars and we all take a step back.

"Place your hands behind your head!" I hear the guy shout we all put our hands behind our heads and Omega bows in submission.

We are like this for a while before the jet lands and a woman with short, curly red hair steps out followed by a blonde man carrying a bow and arrows. They are joined by the armoured guy, the green monster and the man with the hammer. They all take formation as they look at us.

I take this moment to study the hammer guy and the more I look the more I feel like I recognise him. His long blonde hair abd most of all his piercing blue eyes. He looks begind me and I see anger flare in the lightning blue like orbs.

"Loki!" He bellows and I glance back to see Loki cringe back a little.

"Good to see you too brother Thor" Loki replies cooly amusement in his green eyes as they flick between me and Thor.

"You lot get in the car we'll question tou back at base" the guy with the eyepatch says as they push us into the seats of the car and Omega into the boot.

*Time lapse untill their at shield hq*

We are now sitting in a grey room by a table as we wait for the avengers and Nick Fury the director of shield.

When we were in the car we learnt about all the avengers and shield now we're waiting to be questioned by them now.

As we wait Nick Fury and Natasha Romanof, the black widow walks ask Drax, Gamora, Groot and Rocket who they are and what they are after that they turn to us.

"Who are you?" Natasha asks Peter.

"Peter Quill also known as Star-lord" he replies

"What are you?" She asks him this time.

"I'm half human, like you and the other half is some ancient species that I don't know of" he replies "oh and I'm the leader of this team. We're the Guardians of the galaxy" he adds quickly. Natasha quirks an eyebrow but moves on to me.

"Who are you?" She asks me.

"Inara Manasa, oh and the tigers mine she's Omega" I reply. I see as she turns around and tells this to Nick Fury.

"Is she alright? She's like a sister to me" I ask and I hear my voice break contradicting the cool display I'm putting on right now.

"She's fine" Nick replies "Now what are you? " he asks me

"I'm a mutant from this planet" I reply. Natasha looks over her shoulder at Nick when I see the door opening and Loki coming through with a muzzle on and handcuffs. With him is Thor and the man who was wearing the red and gold suit earlier, Tony Stark.

"What were you doing with him?" Nick Fury asks eyeing us all suspiciously.

"We were asked to deliver him to Asgard by some women named Frigga" Peter replies as he looks over everyone. His eyes land on me and he gives me a small smile.

"Mother sent you!" Thor exclaims as he watches us. "Well I'll take you to Asgard in the morning" he says as he looks over us."Only two can come with me. Who will it be?" Thor asks.

"The two humans will come" says Nick as he glances over us "The others will stay here"

"If I'm going we take Omega" I say to them all "I'm not leaving her here." I hear Thor sigh before replying.

"Get some sleep we leave for Asgard tomorrow"

Then he leaves yanking Loki with him.


	8. Chapter 8

*Inara's POV*

The morning had been a blur and now me, Peter, Omega, Thor and Loki stand on a platform as Thor shouts

"Heimdall portal!" That name, I think, it sounds so familiar. I think I'm going crazy of course I don't know what this is or who Heimdall is, I've never met or heard of these people before in my life!

But why does it feel like I know them? Why does it feel like all these names: Thor, Loki, Frigga and Heimdall, all have an underlying purpose in my life? Like they are who I should know and not the guardians?

My thoughts are quickly interrupted when a huge circle of light comes down on us. I feel like I'm flying as we zoom through space, being magically lifted by this light made up of all the colours of the spectrum.

I'm soon caught out of my daze when I feel my feet hit a solud surface. I look down to see a slightly translucent glass looking material. The glass seemms to be infused with all the colours of the rainbow and the way it leads across to a golden city with a palace at the top as a breathtaking affect. But I don't feel as shocked as I should have. It feels like somehow I've been here before. But that's impossible I'm a mutant from earth, for heavens sake!

I look back to see Peter looking around in a daze, so I look down but Omega looks a lot like me. She looks like she recognises this place.

Omega... Is it just me or does this place look familiar?

I growl to Omega. She looks up and I see her nod her head minutely before turning around at the sound of steps.

"My prince. Visitors" a tall dark skinned man wearing a golden helmet and armour says.

"Heimdall! How good it is to see you!" I hear Thor bellow cheerfully, before turning to us.

"Meet Asgards new visitors! Lady Inara Manasa, a mutant from earth and Peter Quill the leader of his, and Lady Inara's team called: the Guardians of the galaxy!" Heimdall turns to us abd smiles.

"I am Heimdall. Asgard's guardian and gate keeper." Heimdall says shaking Peter's hand and bowing his head to me.

"It was very nice seeing thou again Heimdall but I must take the visitors to the palace." Thor says to Heimdall before turning and walking away waiting for us to foolow.

~{Time lapse untill they're at the royal palace of Asgard}~

We had just arrived in the biggest building I have ever seen. The walls and roof were made of Gold when the floor looked to be made of marble or ivory with shoots of gold going through.

We kept walking untill we entered a large room with a throne at the end of it. On the thrown sat a big man with grey hair and an eyepatch over his left eye, his other eye shone a cold blue, much like Thor's eyes but devoid of the laughter that seemed ever present through his eyes. On his shoulder sat a raven and by his side talking to him was a tall woman with brown hair in a twisted bun. As she looked back you could see her hazel-green eyes had a soft and gentle current to them.

As we walked across the room Thor stopped and bowed so me and Peter followed, whilst Omega bowed her head and laid her front legs forward. We all stood up as we looked over them. They seemed even more familiar than everything else. What is wrong with me? I've never seen these people in my life, so why does it seem that I know them?

I shook these thougjts off as my eyes made contact with the womans. I saw her gasp before coming up to me. She held her hand out to my face in a caring gesture but I flinched away. I saw a hurt look cross her face before I heard her breath out.

"Inara, you're back"

*Frigga's POV*

I was just talking to Odin my husband when the door opened. In walked my twi sons:Loki and Thor behind them was a man with brown curly hair and kind brown eyes. Next to him was a woman with long black hair and violet eyes. Next to her was a tiger.

VIOLET EYES!

A TIGER!

I looked at them as they all bowed. It couldn't be! I thought I would never see her again. But sure as it is that spell still clouds her eyes and the asgardian tiger is still at her side. The tiger looks different from the one I sent to protect her. Oh yes! She was pregnant. This must be the cub. But still as I look into her eyes I know who she is. Its never been clearer.

I walk up to her and put my hand up to her face. She flinches back. I can't help but blame myself. I abandoned her just because her powers were to strong. I take a step back and breath out.

"Inara, you're back"

She looks taken aback by this and says angrily

"How do you know my name?" I smile weakly before slowly chanting a spell. I see the violet in her eyes flicker before returning to their natrual colour. Lightning blue. Just like Thor's. I smile again and tell her.

"I know you Inara because even if you were raised Inara Manasa you're rightful name is Inara Friggadottir"


	9. Chapter 9

*Inara's POV*

"I know you Inara because even though you were raised Inara Manasa you're rightful name is Inara Friggadottir "

"What?!" I yell at the exact same time as everyone else in the room except Frigga- my mother, apparently. Even Odin looks shocked and he must be my father.

"Inara! You're eyes!" Peter exclaims when I turn to face him.

"What about my ey-" I was cut off as I caught sight of myself on one of the shiny pillars. MY EYES! Blue eyes stared back as I looked at my reflection and even though this is the first time I remember having blue eyes, they felt right like they belonged.

"You are my daughter Inara. Thor is your brother. Loki is your... brother. Odin is your father. We are your family." I hear Frigga say as I see her appear behind me. My eyes go exactly to hers and now the anitial shock was gone, a new feeling was beginning to brew inside of me.

Anger.

Anger at my so called family, who had abandoned me in the middle of a forest on earth.

Anger at my family for making me feel like I was a freak in my home.

Anger that I never truly had a home.

Anger was all I could feel.

"YOU! Your saying that you're apart of my "family"!" I shout as I turn on Frigga.

"You're saying that you're the one who abandoned me! That left me for dead!" I scream as I step closer to her.

"You're saying that you're the reason I grew up with no family! With no one! That I grew up a freak! That I had not home! That I became an outlaw!" With each sentence I stepped closer until her back hit a gold pillar.

"You're saying that you're the reason my life was HELL!" As I said this I got into her face looking her straight into the eyes, daring her to say no.

"Yes" she whispered as she looked into my eyes.

"Then even though Inara Friggadottir is my rightful name, right now I can't think of one reason that I would want it" I replied taking a step back. As I look into her eyes I can see the flash of hurt cross her face. Yes, I may be acting a little harsh not knowing there side of the story. But right now I couldn't care less about there side of the story.

I took another step back and looked at Peter. He looked pained to see me like this. But again I couldn't seem to care.

I took another step back and looked to Thor, who looked extremely baffled. But yet again I didn't care.

I turned around meeting my "mothers" eyes for a second before turning around and storming off to a servant by the door and quietly asking him to lead the way to the room I would be staying in.

He took me there abd I slammed the door in the servants face. Usually I would be shocked by this and would say sorry but right now I didn't care.

Right now the only thing going through my mind was not where Omega was or how sorry I was for being continuously rude or how I was going to cope with being with these people for the next couple of days. No. The only thing going through my mind was:

I actually have a family. A real, proper family.

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thanks for reading vote and comment below pls! Sorry for not updating recently. I have had a lot going on. One of these things being the recent passing of my beloved grandma Maureen. I would like to dedicate this chapter to her. I love you Grandma and may you rest in peace. I will be updating hopefully more often now. That's all from me! PEACE - THEATIGER123 XX


	10. Chapter 10

*Peter's POV* Shocker I know

I watched as Inara fled out of the room before glaring at everyone in the room. I care so much for Inara, I might even be falling for her, and these are the people who just abandoned her, in the middle of the jungle at that.

I quickly look around the room before running out. As I run I can hear Thor and Odin shouting followed by a cold laugh ,that I assume was from Loki, that made me shudder.

I look around trying to find Inara somehow but I know its hopeless. This palace is like a maze! I think to myself as I turn another corner. Suddenly I bump into a slim figure and as I look down I see a woman with brown hair and deep , dark brown eyes. She is wearing armour over a red tunic like garment, as I look over her shoulder I see a short blade in a sheath that makes my eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry!" I exlaim quickly, "I was just looking for my... friend she ran off upset and I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm one of the guests who brought Loki and I'm rambling now..."

"It is alright I am Lady Sif warrior of Asgard. I can escort you to your companion's room" she had a strong name and voice.. for some reason I had a compelling thought that Inara would like her.

I was completely in my own world as Sif lead me to Inara's room.

*Inara's POV * swapping time!

A family.

A mother.

A father.

2 brothers.

A family.

These were the thoughts running through my head as I sat on my bed staring at the blanket. Now that the anitial shock has worn off, I feel actually quite bad about hiw I reacted, I mean I could've at least took Omega with me and I could'v- my thoughts are cut off when I see s familiar tiger enter the chamber.

"Hey Omi" I say quietly as I scratch her behind her ears, "I'm sorry about leaving so abruptly"

It is fine my sister Omega growls back as she lays by my feet.

Suddenly, a knock is heard from the door and I open it to find Peter standing there, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey, Inara... are you alright? You kinda stormed off back there..."

"I'm fine Peter and I'm sorry about storming off. I was in shock I guess. I mean, I thought my family were dead but now... I just don't know. " I reply tiredly.

He smiled sympathetically and gave me a hug. I tucked my head onto his chest and sighed.

"Thank you Peter" I whispered as I look back up into his eyes, which were staring intently into mine. His eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue, almost crystalline, with shoots of a navy blue/almost black running from the outside of the iris to the pupil.

I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't notice are close proximity to each other, we were litterally inches apart, untill he said, with his warm breath fanning across my face,

" No thank you Inara. You are... amazing" and with that he crushed his lips to mine.

We must of just stood their kissing, finding solace in each others embrace for a while as we were both abruptly pulled from each other when I heard a sharp knock on the door followed by a servant callong through the door.

"I have been sent here on the wishes of the king Odin. Your father wishes to speak to you at once"

I step away from Peter giving him a soft smile before opening the door: Time for a chat with my dad.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Just to start this chapter I would like to thank everyone for voting and commenting. Even if you only read this story I want to say thanks. I n want to thank the following readers:

Legacy7

Thenumber1Fangirl

merneice

LayinSamih

Gabgab1302

alycatx5

JayJayStiles

Datblogger

AmaraMusa

And especially you Silverwolf1211.

I am very sorry if you have voted and I didn't write you down I still really appreciate all of your support! So on with the story! -THEATIGER123 XX

*Inara's POV *

"YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER, MY DNA AND ONE OF MY HEIRS! YOU ARE THE PRINCESS OF ASGARD AND THE PEOPLE WILL KNOW THIS! SEEN AS THOUGH YOU KNOW HOW TO CONTROL YOUR POWERS YOU WILL USE THEM FOR ASGARD AND THE NINE REALMS! THEREFORE YOU WILL STAY IN ASGARD UNTIL I SEE FIT! I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOUR KING SO YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Odin's powerful voice booms around the throne room making me cringe inwardly. I keep up my defiant pose thinking about how this came to happen.

*Flashback*

I walked into the throne room confidently to see Frigga, Odin, Thor and Loki waiting for me. I stand in front of them and see the guards bowing to Odin before leaving. I see them staring at me strangely and realise they want me to bow.

I look into Odin's eyes and bow mockingly before straightening up.

"You requested to speak with me your highness" I say mockingly, keeping up with the confident, defiant, mocking facade when in reality I'm intimidated on the inside.

"We are here to take care of our family... issues" Odin says making me scoff. Issues seriously! Odin gives me a glare before I speak up:

"And what issues are there father? I thought we were just dandy"

"We need to explain what happened, why we ... put you in that forest" Frigga's voice speaks up causing me to scoff again and roll my eyes.

"Oh... you want to explain why you "put" me in the middle of a forest with only a tiger to keep me safe. Please go ahead" I say mockingly again my eyes blazing.

"I am so so sorry for what I did but i-it was the only way to keep you and the whole of Asgardsafe... All I want is for you to be safe Inara" I scoff inwardly and mutter under my breath:

"'Cause dumping me in the middle of the jungle is keeping me safe" I look at everyone around the room before saying more clearly:

"Don't worry though, family, I'll be out of your lives soon enough seen as though you don't really want me" At this Odin's eyes harden

"You are staying in Asgard Inara" Odin booms his voice strong.

"I am not staying here and you can't make me" I sneer intensifying my glare.

"YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER, MY DNA AND ONE OF MY HEIRS! YOU ARE THE PRINCESS OF ASGARD AND THE PEOPLE WILL KNOW THIS! SEEN AS THOUGH YOU KNOW HOW TO CONTROL YOUR POWERS YOU WILL USE THEM FOR ASGARD AND THE NINE REALMS! THEREFORE YOU WILL STAY IN ASGARD UNTIL I SEE FIT! I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOUR KING SO YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

*End of Flashback*

I'm knocked out of thought when I hear Odin ask Thor to show me around and get to know me. I stomp out not waiting to see if he's following or not . I go outside to find Omega waiting for me.

I turn around to Thor who is looking at Omega with mild curiosity.

"Omi meet our brother Thor. Thor meet your sister Omega or mei mei or Omi. Ok? Ok. Where to Mr. God of thunder who happens to be my brother" he looks shocked before recovering and saying

"First we shall take a stroll through the palace and then we shall collect Loki and wonder through our noble town" he then adds "and although that beast is mighty it is not my sister" I glare harshly at him and say

"If I am your sister then she is, got it? 'Cause I don't care if you are Odin or a bug if you disrespect omega or call her it or beast, I will destroy you" I hear Omega chuckle and as Thor starts walking I can't help but think:

It's gonna be a long day.


End file.
